


Un regalo banale

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Writober, fanwriterit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Che Atobe fosse ghiotto di champagne analcolico, questo Tezuka l’aveva capito ormai da tempo e, ogni situazione per l’altro era propensa per stapparne una nuova bottiglia, sopratutto se era il giorno del suo quindicesimo compleanno.La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/





	Un regalo banale

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un regalo banale  
Fandom: prince of tennis  
Pairing: imperial pair  
Prompt: champagne  
Challenge: Witober  
Genere: Slice of life, Romantico, shounen-ai, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Che Atobe fosse ghiotto di champagne analcolico, questo Tezuka l’aveva capito ormai da tempo e, ogni situazione per l’altro era propensa per stapparne una nuova bottiglia, sopratutto se era il giorno del suo quindicesimo compleanno.  
Però tutto quello in fondo lo stava facendo sentire a disagio e no, non era perché gli stava servendo una bevanda del genere, ma perché sentiva che il regalo fattogli non fosse per niente alla sua altezza.  
Il fatto è che il CD con le musiche di Wagner, che ora stavano ascoltando, gli era sembrata fin da subito la scelta giusta ma in quell’istante aveva capito quanto banale fosse stato in realtà e che non sarebbe mai stato all’altezza degli altri doni.  
«C’è qualcosa che non va?»  
Avrebbe mica potuto dirgli: “Non mi sento a mio agio perché il mio regalo è troppo insignificante”, no, non sarebbe mai riuscito a dirglielo, però era certo che Keigo l’avesse capito da solo.  
«Non è nulla, sta tranquillo». Aveva cercato di mascherare il suo malumore, ma con Atobe era sempre inutile.  
«Non dirmi che ti senti così per il regalo?»  
«Niente affatto… »  
«Non ti devi preoccupare: è perfetto!»  
«Sul serio?»  
Davvero il suor regalo era stato di gradimento? Eppure era qualcosa di fin troppo semplice e avrebbe di sicuro ricevuto cose con un valore molto più alto di quel CD.  
«Sì.» La mano di Atobe gli sfiorò il petto e Kunimitsu non riuscì a capire cosa volesse dire con tale gesto. «In vita mia non ho mai ricevuto un regalo che veniva dal cuore, perché vi era intriso tutto il tuo amore.»  
«Smettila di fare l’idiota.»  
«Però sei innamorato di questo idiota, vero Tezuka?»


End file.
